Longing for a Thunderous Touch
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: She longed for the touch she desirably needed. Tori/Blake/Hunter.Mature themes for strong sexual content.


Longing for a thunderous touch

By Annabelle Rose

Rated M

Summary: She long for a touch she desirably craved. Tori/Blake/Hunter. Mature themes for strong sexual contact.

Pairing: Tori/Blake/Hunter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Updated: September 2012. I had just recently fixed some minor errors in the story. So if anyone who come across this story that is a beta reader. read carefully and let me know in reviews if I had missed anything.

* * *

Tori tossed and turned in her bed as the images in her dream seemed so real...

Tongues tangling...

Soft lips on her skin. On her sensitive places...

Those beautiful cocks fulling her to the brink until she exploded with passion.

''Oh...yes, almost there...''

''Ahh!'' Tori screamed as she jumped out of her seem all to real wet dream in a complete sweat. She rubbed her face with her hand and groaned. Damn it! It happen again. She was once again having another naughty dream about the two young men she so desperately needed...

And to relieve that annoying wet ache between her legs...

Hunter and Blake. They were enough to make any girl including her to definitely come in their...

''Tori! Tori!'' The hard Knocking on the door caused Tori to jumped out of her trance. Standing up, she made her way towards the door, opening it reveling a concern Shane with wide eyes.

''Tori, Is everything,okay? I heard you scream.''

Tori wanted to smack herself in the head right there. Was she that loud? Loud enough for Shane to hear and his room was a floor above her! Trying not to turn a bright shade of red, she replied, ''I'm fine, Shane, just a nightmare, that's all.''

''Are you sure it's just a nightmare, because I could had sworn that I heard you moaning,'' Dustin asked rubbing the sleepless off his eyes.

''Moaning?'' Shane asked. ''I didn't hear Tori moaning. All I heard was a scream.''

'' Dude,You could hear her scream because that is the only thing you could hear in that sound proof room of room is a door away from her. From what I hear she was definitely moaning like a porn star-''

''No I wasn't!'' Tori snapped.

''Yeah you were. you were going like uhh..Oh... yeah,'' Dustin mocked causing Shane to burst out a laugh. ''Like you were aching for that big-''

''Oh my god! You know what? That why I don't like living with you two in the first place!'' and Tori slammed her door shut followed by the burst of laugher.

* * *

After leaving away from the callowness of Shane and Dustin, Tori thought a nice walk will take her mind off of the urges she was feeling. Tori loved the woods especially in the summer. The warm humid and the sweet smell of water. Suddenly,she found herself stopping dead in her tracks. Images of Her,Hunter,and Blake in the night. Two tongue tangling against her soft tender flesh, two hard warm cocks thrusting into her to the brink that she felt like she would scream to the top of her lungs as she came...

''Fuck,''she breathed. She can't continue going on like this she had to see them again to fulfill her need. ''Their house was not that far from here,'' She thought.

Knocking on the door, Tori tried to clam down her breathing feeling butterflies in her stomach. The door opens and Tori came face to face with Hunter who was chewing on a banana.

''Hello,Hunter.''

The blond-haired blue-eyed teen was eyeing her as he slowly placed the banana into his mouth, taking another bite, running his tongue over his lips. Seeing this was so sexy to her. Tori felt like jumping into his arms right there. Damn him.

''Hey Tor,'' He replied as he bit down on the top his Banana chewing slowly. ''Long time no see. You're looking for Blake?''

Tori tried her best not to pay too much attention to Hunter and... his mouth.

''Y-Yeah I am and...you too. I just want to see what you guys was up to.''

''Well Me,'' he took another bite of his banana and raised his eyebrows. ''Watching T.V and eating a Banana,'' He leaned in closer to her so close, Tori could smell of banana on his breath trying her best not to tremble. ''Blake's in the shower,'' He whispered.

Tori tried to keep herself from smiling just thinking about what Hunter had told her about Blake in shower. What he could be doing in there...

''Did I said something you like?'' Hunter asked smiling at the lopsided grin,seeing the expression on her face.

''What? um...no. I was just thinking about something just now.'' She noticed the sudden awkward tension between them and asked, ''Do you mind if I come in just until Blake finishes?''

''Sure, you are always welcome,'' he opened the door just enough for her to walk inside. Walking inside thier all so not too messy pad, Tori sat on the sofa, her heart rapidly beating against her chest. The smell of them was beginning to arouse her. She had to get ahold of herself.

''Do want anything to eat or...Drink?'' Hunter asked.

It took a moment for Tori to snap out of her thoughts and answer,''No thank you.''

Okay. He walked over and sat down beside her. Tori could still hear the water running inside the shower. she looked up and came face to face with Hunter, his eyes locked dead on her.

''So Tor,''

''So Hunter,'' She asked him.

''What had you been up to these days?'' he ran his tongue across his pink lips.

Tori's brain was beginning to feel like mush and she tried her best to concentrate. ''Nothing just doing the usual surfing. you?''

''The usual... motocross. Blake and me.''

''Oh! That's good,'' she answered nodding.

''How are Shane and Dustin?''

''Shane and Dustin? They're fine, just being a pain in the ass, at times,'' She laughed.''

Hunter reached over and grabbed Tori's hand placing it with his own. ''you should see us ride sometime.''

''Well, you know I been busy... with school and all.''

Hunter's face shown no emotion. His blue eyes were fixed directly on her. ''When you're not busy...come see us.''

Tori tried her best not to tremble again. With Hunter gently caressing her hand, the air in the room was starting to suffocate her, and with Hunter's stare, it was starting to get the best of her, making that annoying arouseness between her legs to become uncomfortable. Hunter began to lean closer to her, so close she could smell the aqua scent of his cologne. She knew she had to do something to make a distraction luckily she was thankful she heard the water had come with a complete stop.

''Um...Hunter,''she began.

''Yeah?'' he answered with a husky voice.

''Blake...''He can come out of the bathroom any moment.''

''I know.'' He leaned closer just by her neck and whispered, ''It's okay I'm sure he doesn't mind.''

''I-''

Hunter's hands moved from her hand to the inside of her upper thigh. ''You Know,'' He began. ''I know the reason you wanted to see Blake...and me.'' In a sudden movement he reached farther between her legs,causing her to let out a moan.''You want us to take care of this,baby?'' Hunter asked his tongue flickering over her soft earlobe

''Yes.'' Tori moaned beginning to move her hips against his fingers when they made his way through her underwear to the inside her warm opening.

''You want us to take care of it just like when we were in the woods?'' My mouth on you while Blake fucks you senseless?''

Tori groaned against his words desperate for more friction. ''Please.''

Hunter chuckled against her ear. ''Please what?''

''Please...oh...Yes-'' Tori was unable to finish her sentence when Hunter kissed her passionately,grabbing her face and kissing her with need. His fingers were moving faster inside of her and Tori find herself raising up her skirt farther up her waist. Hunter had moved her placing her on his lap not stopping his teasing. Tori could feel the hardness of his member against her backside. The room was filled with soft sounds of television followed by moaning and panting. They were so deep into each other that neither of them notice Blake standing there wet,a navy towel wrapped around his waist with a hard on that was anything but noticable.

''Am I interrupting something?''

Tori and Hunter nearly jumped from each other by the sound of Blake voice. Hunter face was flush and his pants were halfway button from when Tori tried to unloosed them and Tori's skirt was pulled up to her waist her blue thong nearly hanging from her hairless crotch from Hunter pulling and probing turning red as her swollen lips.

''Blake,'' Hunter began trying to act natural. ''It isn't what it looks like.''

Blake raised his eyebrows his glaze turned from Hunter to Tori as she tried to make herself look decent.

''What do you think you doing?'' He asked her. Tori's eyes shot up.

''Um... I was leaving and let you guys works work this out?'' She looked at Hunter who was shaking his head.

''No you're not.'' Blake walked closer to her. ''You are not going anywhere.''

''What-''

''Do you think I was going to let you leave after what you did? No you need to be punished.'' He look at Hunter. ''Both of you.''

Tori looked at Hunter. ''Is he serious?''

''Yes, Tori'' He nodded. ''He's serious.''

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Tori heart began to race as Blake walked his way around her,Towel still wrapped around his waist. Tori gasped when she felt Blake's hand crept slowly up her shirt gently fondling her breast.

''So, my senses were right,'' she moaned as she felt his hand lightly pinched her nipple. ''This is what you came for?''

Tori couldn't speak only nodded.

''No,I want to hear you say it,''Blake roughly grabbed her other breast.

''Yes, , please...''Tori's head fell back against his neck smelling the fresh smell of ...aqua.

Hunter pulled his shirt over his head and smiled. ''It's confirmed now, He walked closer to her let's give her what she needs.''

Blake smacked his hand when Hunter reached to raised up Tori's skirt. ''Uh, uh, I'll tell you when you get yours.''

''Hey! That's not fair.''

''All is far in love in war,''Blake smiled. He turned to Tori. ''Now Tori, I want you to take off your top, lay down, and spread your legs for us.''

The Blue wind ranger complied slowly taking off her top,laying down on her back waiting for the next command.

Getting down on all fours, Blake made his way between her legs to her moist opening. He smirked as he saw to lose material of Tori's thong by Hunter actions and pulled them off. ''Fuck,'' he breathed She is so fucking wet and hot. He presses his finger against her swollen clit making her even wetter. ''Blake please, she begged. No teasing.''

At her words Blake crawled on top of her put one of her nipples into his mouth. With a wet smack, he pressed his face against her and replied, ''Sorry I caught you making out with my brother. I make that decision.''

''Blake please,'' Hunter whined. his erection was starting to become uncomfortable and Blake knew exactly how he was feeling.

Blake smiled at the whinning in Hunter's voice. ''Say you're sorry.''

''I'm Sorry!''

''Okay get over here,'' he breathed. He leaned closer to Tori and whispered ,''I want you to suck him while I eat you.''

''Yes yes yes'', She repeated, she wanted this. She turned to Hunter's direction. His erection hard and ready for action and gladly took him into her mouth running her mouth up and down on him. Blake on the other hand was between Tori's legs sucking and licking her moist folds collecting her favor against his tongue, ''Taste like candy,'' he breathed.

Waves of electricity when though Tori's body as she felt Blake talented mouth and tongue on her. He pressed two finger inside her, his thumb and tongue working at her clit. Tori tried to concentrate on her task of working with Hunter, but the pleasure that Blake was giving her was just too much. Her cries were muffled by Hunter's huge cock and Blake removed his mouth but not his hands.

''What that Tor?'' he asked smirking looking at his brother and then back at her for a answer.

Tori pulled Hunter's cock out her mouth and replied. ''Oh,god Blake just like that don't stop.''

''Well, you heard the girl,Blake don't stop.''

''With pleasure,'' and with that, he violently crushed his mouth in her pussy with a growl.

''OH FUCK!'' Tori cursed holding Hunter still in her hand while the other pushed Blake deeper against her. ''OH YES! BLAKE SHIT!'' ''I'm-I'm ALMOST!'' her body was vibrating Blake knew she was close but he didn't want her to cum yet, that would spoil everything. With one last lick, he removed his mouth and fingers making her groan in frustration.

''Blake, Hunter,'' she whined she suddenly felt like she was going to cry.

Blake pouted out his lips. ''Oh poor baby. Bro, time to give her what she needs. you take her from behind.''

Changing her position, taking off the rest of their clothes, except Blake with the towel Hunter and Blake layed Tori over on her side. using some of her wetness to lubricate his cock, he positioned himself behind her pressing inside her tight opening.

''Fuck baby,'' he whispered against her ear. ''You're so tight.''

Leaning forward, he passionately kiss her as he began his movements. Blake finally removed his towel from around his waist to show his hard member Sitting down on the nearest chair, he begin to moan as he stroke himself slowly listening to the grunts, pants and moans that Tori and Hunter were making. Soon Hunter's thrust were faster and harder slamming his hips against her. Tori screamed to the top of her lungs as he fucked her ruthlessly on the floor. Finally he stops his abuse on her biting down on her neck, trailing his finger stroking her clit.

''Well, Bro she's all warm for you.''

This was the moment he was waiting for. Getting down on his knees. he and Hunter picked a sweating Tori on her knees. Wrapping her arms around Blake's neck, she moan softly as she felt them ease they're way inside her with a set of hands held her waist as they began moving creating a rhythm. Tori body was on fire. The pleasure she was feeling was just amazing. Picking up speed,Tori found herself being bumped in between by their thrust. she moaned wanting them to go faster which they gladly did, soon she was once again screaming to the top of her lungs as they slammed their hips against her wanting a release. Looking into Blake lusty eyes, she gave him a hard passionate kiss. Moaning into her mouth. She reached around and began massaging Hunter's balls, making him moan in ecstasy, They was almost over the edge.''Ahh!'' Yeah yeah Hunter repeated as he and Blake felt her inner walls contracted around them. With a roar, they both announced their orgasm, Hunter pulled out ejaculate on her backside while Blake felt her up with his juices. Blake gave Tori one last passionate kiss on the lips before all three fell out on the floor with a sign.

Sweaty and Getting her breathing back to normal,Tori turned her head looking at her beautiful lovers. ''Oh, did I tell you how much I love you guys?''

Blake laughed running a hand against her hair. ''All the time.'' he answered kissing her forehead.

''Hey, Tor,''Hunter asked.''I have a idea.''

''What?'' she asked.

''Remember when you told me earlier about Shane and Dustin?''

''Yeah?''

''Do about you stay here with us in the meantime? You have a spare bedroom we can share.

''And the sex? Do we get to do that on a regular basics?''

''Hell yeah! We can never get enough of that.''

''All you need to do is ask.''

Tori thought about it and smiled. ''You know, you're right. I'll stay.''

* * *

Author notes: Well there you have it. I just had to write this story. I totally wrote it different from I had imagined. All I have to say that I hope you like it and give me great reviews! My next story hopefully writing a story about Carlos and Cassie. Be on the lookout.


End file.
